Cato and Clove after the games
by Charlotte171
Summary: This is a Clato fanfic of what it would have been like if Clove and Cato survive the Hunger Games and what there life is like after the Hunger games. RATED K


"CATO! CATO" I hear Clove yelling at the top of her lungs

I run at full speed through the forest until I get to cornucopia. Thresh is picking up a rock about the size of a loaf of bread. I start to panic and run faster and grab my sword out while doing that.

I cut Thresh back open and he falls to the ground and then I hover over lover girl who hasn't moved one bit, Clove comes and squats down next to me and I shoot her a big grin, Clove rolls her eyes at me and we both glare at district 12.

"Were going to kill you now!" Clove says in her scariest voice

"I will take cover" I whisper to Clove as she nods her head

"Pleas…. please no… I have a 12 year old sister…Pri" I place my knife next to her neck and she stares at me with fear.

"Well guess what I have a sister too, want to know her name" Clove laughs out.

"Her name is, goodbye" She whispers into her ear as she stabs lover girl in the heart.

We hover over lover girls dead body, I stare into Cloves brown eyes which I wish I could look at all day until she places her lips onto mine.

"Brutus and Enoboria will kill us Clove" I whisper to her breaking the kiss

"I don't care" She says looking up at me and I grab her waist and smash my lips onto hers.

We grab district 1, 11 and 12's bag from the bloody table and walk over to our camp.

"Let's open up our presents!" Clove yells with enthusiasm, I start to laugh and she sits down and grabs the district 12 bag.

"This must be lover boys medicine, too bad he never got it." Clove laughs out as she opens the lid.

I grab the district 11 bag and inside is food and some sought of spray that helps with ear infections.

"Now it's ours!" Clove squeals "Let's see what was so important that we needed!" I burst out as Clove opens the bag up.

"I risked your life for food!" I yell at myself

"Well food is pretty important!" Clove laughs out as she kisses me on the cheek to calm me down. I grab her waist and steady myself but she breaks the kiss to yawn.

"I'll keep watch" I say as she places her head on my lap and falls asleep.

I put my jacket over her to keep her extra warm and I keep watch of the surroundings and of how peaceful Clove look while she sleeps.

The next morning me and Clove set out to hunt down the other tributes.

"How many are there to go?" Clove says in a curious voice.

"That girl from district 5, Peeta and us" hoping I remember everybody.

"Well nature will take care of Peeta and for the girl…" she pauses for a moment than continues "We kill her" Clove says "Easy enough."

Me and Clove have been searching for the girl all day and we have had no luck so we decide to go lay down underneath the cornucopia. "BOOM" The cannon goes off and I hop up and search for Clove.

"CATO!" I hear her coming towards me so I relax and sit back down.

"That must have been Peeta" Clove says giving me a small hug.

Later that night we are woken up by loud growling that is coming our way, I shake Clove awake and we both hop up onto the cornucopia and see a girl with orange hair climbing onto it too, we grab our weapons and we she hops onto the cornucopia, we than attack.

* * *

"BOOM" I look at Cato who is staring at me as we both smile at each other, "We made it" I Yell at the top of my lungs as we both slide down the cold metal.

I hear Seneca Crane's voice but it not a good thing.

I grab out my knife and lift it up, I can't, I can't kill Cato

I run into the forest and hover over the edge of the waterfall. If I jump I die and Cato wins.

Cato come's running towards me but with no weapon "I can't kill you Clove" he yells at me and I turn and face him.

"Jump together" I ask him and Cato replies with a nod. we hover over the edge and I start to count down "10, 9….8" I pause as I look into Cato blue eyes one last time and continue to count down "3…2…1" We both hump but a huge net catches us and we are flown off. I kiss Cato on the lips as we are flown to the capitol.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys I forgot to do a/n last time but I DO NOT OWN ANY SINGLE THING! Feel free to leave suggestions! 😊**


End file.
